Some Things Change
by Dreamer tonight
Summary: Ricky and Amy have been best friends since they were in grade school they have been through a lot with each other. But when Ricky gets a girlfriend  Adrian  Amy becomes jealous and a third wheel. I promise the story is better please read and review thanks
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Secret life I just own the plot.

They been friends since grade school, they been there through thick and thin. They had feelings for each other but neither one of them would have the courage to speck up first. Now they are older Ricky is 24 and Amy is 23. Ricky works with kids and makes sure nothing will happen to them. And Amy owns a bar. (I know that is not good but you will understand through out the story)

Ricky feels like he will never get the girl of his dreams so he thought. So he go and finds a girlfriend. He found one and her name is Adrian. Amy on the other hand is still single.

"Oh hey Ricky." Amy smiled as Ricky walked into her house. "Hey Amy" Ricky said as he walked into the living room where Amy was. "I didn't know you were coming over" she said. "Oh I just came to tell you I got a girlfriend!" he said sounding so happy. She fake smiled and said "Good for you what's her name?" not really caring but he was her best friend what was she suppose to do. "Her name is Adrian" he said.

"That's really good but I have to go to work so I will meet up with you later" she said telling the truth but also trying to get out of the conversation too. "Same I am meeting Adrian later and we might stop by the bar later for you to meet her" he said smiling. "Oh great" she said not really wanting to meet her. "Okay I will let you get ready I see ya later" he said kissing her on the check and then leaving."

Amy got ready and her uniform. (uniform will be on my account and same with the others.)When she gets there she see Ricky and Adrian. Ricky doesn't notice that she walked in yet and Amy runs behind the counter and tries to hid but fails. "Amy what are you doing on the floor?" Ricky asked. "Umm…. I am looking for my umm penny. Oh will you look at that I found it" fake smiles.

"Ok? Well I want you to meet Adrian!" Ricky says while looking at Adrian. "So you're the famous Amy I keep hearing about" Adrian say while smiling. (and in this story she is really nice) "Yup and you're the famous Adrian" Amy say and fake another smile.

"So what can I get you?" Amy said. "Just a beer for the both of us" Ricky said. "Ok I will be right back with those drinks" Amy said while going to get them both a beer. "Well I will let you two ladies get to know each other while I will be with the guys" Ricky says while he leaves. "So Amy how do you know Ricky?" Adrian said while taking a sip of her beer.

"We have been friends since grade school" Amy said. "That's so cool." Adrian said nicely. "How did you and Ricky meet?" Amy said not really caring. "Well we were both at a coffee shop and I spilled my coffee on him and then he said it was ok and he would buy me a new one and after that we just sat at a booth and started talking it was like were in a movie or something!" Adrian said smiling and remembering.

"That's so sweet" Amy said caring this time. "I know right it was so romantic" the girls talked for hours about girl stuff and random stuff and getting to know each other. Ricky enjoyed the way his best friend and his girlfriend were getting along.

**Sorry so short but its my first time so yeah i promise the next chapter will be longer. thankss**

**~Sammie  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own the secret life just the plot. _

Amy and Adrian have been getting to know each other and Ricky really likes that his to favorite girls are getting along very well.

Amy is just sitting at home watching TV and being bored. Her phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Hey Amy its Adrian." "Hi Adrian" "I was going to the mall and wanted to know if you wanted to come with" "Sure I would love to" "K I will pick you up in an hour?" "Sounds good" "Ok see you then bye" "bye"

With that Amy got up and took a shower and got ready she was wearing a light pink tank top and jean shorts. She straighten her hair and did her make up. Right when she finished her make up Adrian pulled up in her drive way. Adrian got out of the car and when up to Amy's front door and knocked.

Amy answered the door and said "Hey" "Hey ready to go?" yeah let me just get my purse." "Ok". "K I got it lets go" Adrian is wear a light baby blue tank top with jeans with holes in it.

When they got there they got out of the car and walked into the mall. They shopped and all kinds of stores and got a ton of stuff. Then they went to the food court. They ordered their food and sat down. "So Amy how is business down at the bar?" Adrian said and took a bit of her salad. "Its doing really good I have great customers." Amy said while also taking a bit of her salad. "I was wondering if you needed any help there?" "Well this one girl just had a baby and she wont be coming back for a good 8 years. So yeah I think we might need some help down at the bar."

"I could work there if you want." Adrian said hoping. "Really? That would be so helpful if you would. When can you start?" "I could start tomorrow night." "That's perfect! We can go get a fitting for your uniform today if you want to." "That would work!"

They finish their lunches and go to get a fitting for her new uniform. "Thank you so much Amy I could really use the money I just lost my job and when I walked into your bar it was the nicest bar I have ever seen!" Adrian said on the way home from the mall.

"Thank you so much that means a lot because it takes a lot of work to keep it nice" Amy said while laughing. "I bet it does" Adrian said laughing with her.

The reach Amy's house and see Ricky's car in her drive way. "Hmm I wonder what Ricky wants at this late of night." Amy said. "Same" Adrian said but not jealous that Ricky was over at Amy's.

"Thanks for taking me to the mall I had a good time. And be at work around 6pm that's when the bar opens and I can teach you how everything goes." Amy said while getting out of the car. "Ok I had a good time to see you tomorrow bye" "bye."

Amy walks into her house and see's Ricky in her kitchen. "What are you doing here its almost 12?" "I was out of food and I was too lazy to order a pizza so I came here and made a sandwich." "So you come in here and steel my food? AT 12?" "Well I was hungry and I didn't have any food"

"Ugh fine make me a sandwich while you at it" Amy said while sitting at the kitchen table." "So were did you go today?" "I went to the mall with Adrian. Oh and I gave her a job at the bar she starts tomorrow." "That's nice. Did you have fun?" "Yeah she is fun to hang out with"

Ricky hands her, her sandwich and Amy tells him about her whole day and shows him what she bought. Now its 3am. "Its really late do you just want to crash on the couch?" "Yeah." She hands him a blanket and pillow. He goes down stairs, fix's his bed (for the night) and falls asleep.

Amy on the other hand couldn't sleep. She laid down on her bed turned out the lights and just stared off into space. Think about how the guy she is in love with is down stairs and she couldn't have him. She thought about how she is best friends with his girlfriend. She would have never thought that she would be best friends with her lovers girlfriend. But she was and there was nothing she could do about it.

It was now 5am and Amy finally feel asleep. And just dream about her being with him and them both being in love, having a baby, having a family. Not giving a care about what others think.

**I know its not that long but its 4 am now and i am really tired but i wanted to finish this chapter because i am busy tomorrow and yeah hope you like it :) i will write more and it will be when i am awake and it will be longer.  
**

**~Sammie  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own secret life just the plot. Hey sorry I am not uploading more chappters my computer is not workig right I am not my friends right now and yeah. Once my computer is fixed I will update. Thanks..

Thanks to VampireKissesxoxoxo and for reviewing it really means alot.

Its now 12pm and Ricky is getting up. He goes up to Amy and see she is still asleep. He deiced not to wake her up. Instead he goes downstairs to make her favorite breakfast. Bacon, eggs and pancakes. He is very good at making breakfast and Amy always loved when he made her breakfast.

"AMY WAKE UP!" Ricky yelled from downstairs. Amy woke up and smelled her favorite things to eat. She walks into the kitchen and sits at the table. "Mmm. That smells so good." "Thank you. I made you your favorite" "Aww thank you"

"So did you sleep well?" Ricky said starting a conversation. "Not really but its no big deal. How about you did you sleep well?" "Yeah. Surprisingly the couch is really comfy," "That's good then you should sleep over more often." Amy said while laughing. "You know what I should" Ricky said.

"So what are you going to do today?" Amy asked. " I am going to go over to Adrian's." "Oh so you should get going because she starts work at 6, and its 3 now." Amy said not really wanting him to leave. "Oh your right I will see you later" he kisses her on the check and then left.

Amy didn't know what to do for 2 hours. So she watched TV. As she was watching she feel asleep. In her dream:

It was dark. No light but the moon . She didn't know where she was she hear a little girl screaming "Stop get away from me" the little girl yelled. "Help me some please help me" Amy ran to find where the screaming came from then she saw a little girl being sexually harassed by a older teenager. She went to help the little girl until she saw a boy like 2 or 3 years older then the little girl.

He helped her and he fought the teenager the little girl stood there shocked by what was happening in front of her. The younger boy took down the teenage boy. The teenage boy was unconscious. The younger boy grabbed the younger girl hand ran away to somewhere safe. Amy followed close behind but made sure she wasn't seen.

"Thanks for saving me!" the little girl said while give the young boy a hug. "No problem. My name is Ricky what's yours?" "Amy" the little girl replied. The older Amy now remember this place it was where her and Ricky meet.

With that Amy woke up and looked around, then notice the clock. It was 5:30. She had to start get ready for work. Amy jumped off the couch and ran upstairs and got into her uniform and did her make up and hair. It was now 5:54 when she was done. She hoped into her car and was off to work.

When Amy arrived at the bar she saw Adrian already there. The bar has not opened yet. So Amy was going to teach Adrian how to work at the bar and how to make all the drinks and what table is which. It was now 7 and the bar was opening. Adrian was now caught up on how the bar works.

At first the bar isn't really packed so it's a good starting point for

Adrian. She started of really good and she is now amazing at it. It only took her like an hour to learn how everything works.

Its been about an hour and half until Ricky walked in. he sat in a stool at the counter where both Amy and Adrian were working. "Hi Ricky. What can I get you." Adrian said walking up to Ricky. "Can I just get a beer?" "Yeah of course" Adrian gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to get him his beer.

That's the first time that Amy had seen them kiss on the lips. She wasn't happy with it but she had to deal with it. Ricky didn't look to good at all his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. He also look stressed. She wondered what happened because she just saw him this morning.

Adrian came back with his beer. Ricky took a sip and was just staring into space. "Hey Adrian would you take some of the table I think Missy and them need help I can take it from here." "Ok if you need help just ask. Bye Ricky" "bye" she gave him another peck on the lips and left. When she was gone Amy walked over to Ricky.

"Hey you ok? You don't look so good." "Thanks and I just lost my job I have to find a new job and fast because I wont be able to make it to my next year of college. So now I will have no where to stay." Ricky said all sad. "Oh if you like you can come live with me I mean I have room you can sleep on the couch see how much you like it" Amy said smiling. "You would really let me live at your place for free?"

"Yeah I mean I am make a ton here at the bar it will be fine you can start moving in tomorrow or something and then you can start looking for a job. Til then my house is your house." "This really means a lot to me thank you so much" Ricky said and hugged Amy. "Your welcome what are best friends for?" Amy said.

"Ok I need to take peoples orders. And do you want another beer?" Amy ask. "Yeah that would that would be great. Thanks" "Not a problem." Its almost 3 time for closing and Ricky is drunk as can be. Adrian said she would take him home but he refused to go with her. He wanted to go with Amy. Adrian trusts Amy that nothing will happen.

Amy takes Ricky home with her. In the car Ricky is just slurring and mumbling things and Amy cant understand a word he is saying so she just concentrates on the road.

They reach Amy's house. Amy helps Ricky out of the car and into the house into the kitchen. Amy gets a BIG glass of ICE COLD water. Amy makes Ricky drink it all up. He then feels better and he is now talking more clearer. Now Amy can understand what his saying. Its almost 5 in the morning and Amy makes the sofa into a bed for Ricky and helps him into it.

Amy finally gets Ricky to sleep and she gets ready for bed. She is so tired its not even funny. She doesn't have work tomorrow and she is glade for that. She falls asleep around 5:30am.

**OK its alot longer now. :) i will be working on the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day idk yet but i hope you like it. i had fun writing. REVIEW. thanks **

**~Sammie  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry I haven't been updating I don't have a computer to update on. I am on my sisters right now so yeah. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! It really means a lot to me.

I don't own secret life just plot.

Ok so Amy just got Ricky to go to sleep. She fell asleep around 5:30am. The next day (and for me its not the next day until I wake up lol.) Amy woke up around 3. She got out of bed got in the shower. Got dressed. Brushed her teeth and hair. She went down stairs and found Ricky still asleep on the sofa. She decides not to wake him up. She walks into the kitchen and makes coffee. After her coffee was done she went into the basement and watched her favorite movie, Sweet Home Alabama. But, before the movie started she made some popcorn. (Yumm )

After making the popcorn she went back downstairs. She didn't have work so she wanted to watch movies all day. She also knew not to wake up Ricky because he might have a hang over. Right in the middle of the movie her sister, Ashley, called. Amy invited her over to watch movies with her. She hung up the phone and went back to watching the rest of her movie. When she heard the doorbell ring, she got up and answered. It was her sister Ashley. She hasn't seen her since she moved out of the house. (At the age of 19) "Hi Ashley" Amy said while hugging her. "Hey Ames"

"So what are we going to do today?" Ashley asked before stopping in the living room with a shocked face. "We are going to watch movies today." Amy said while walking into the living room. She noticed Ashley's face then looked when she was looking. Of course it was Ricky on the sofa. "What is he doing here?" Ashley said looking back at Amy.

"Oh he needs a place to stay because he thinks it's too early in the relationship to move in together so he said I am like is his sister so she wanted to live here. So what the heck he can live here I don't really care." "Oh ok. I am going to wake him up." Ashley said and walked over to Ricky. "No wai-"before Amy could finish her sentence Ashley was already jumping on the sofa to wake up Ricky. "Huh? What? Mommy?" Both girls giggle at that last thing he said. "Oh hey. What is Ashley doing here?" "I am here to visiting my sister and we are going to watch some movies. Want to watch with us?" Ashley asked.

"Stop talking to loud I have a headache. And sure but I am going to take some medicine first." Ricky said and walked into the kitchen. "Ok we will be downstairs. Come down when you're done getting ready." Amy said while walking down the steps to find another movie. Both Amy and Ashley pick out Hot Tub Time Machine. (an. It's an amazing movie you should watch if you're not too young er something so yeah).

Amy sits on the sofa downstairs and puts her feet up. She takes up most of the sofa. When Ricky comes down he sits on the side where Amy puts her feet on his lap. He doesn't mind. Ashley is on the floor with a big blow of popcorn. The three of them watch movies for the rest of the day and for most of night it's now 1 in the morning and Ashley is not use to being up all night long so she fell asleep before all of them. Amy decides to go upstairs and get some blankets for Ashley. She puts the blankets on Ashley. Amy and Ricky go upstairs. They turn on the T.V to watch the news. They listen to all the stories that the news has to say. Then they hear what the weather is going to be. After the news they decide to go to bed. They say goodnight and go to bed. Amy quietly goes upstairs so she wont wake up Ashley.

Sorry for the bad story. But next time will be better trust me. K review.

~Sammie


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own. Sorry I haven't been updating its really hard with school work and cheerleading after school and I am also I have to have my grades up because I have to have good grade in order to stay on cheerleading. So yeah sorrryyyyy =[ please forgive. Ok well here it is enjoy.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

I just went for a jog with one of my best friends Madison. We walked her dog and also jogged. We went every where. To the park, the lake, and ice cream, and other places but it was fun. I am really tired now its been awhile since I went for a jog. I mean I still have a good figure because I walk all around the bar and everything. It hard to explain but I do get a work out. Just without knowing it. Now here I am sitting on the sofa with a cool rag around my head and still in my sweat pants and tank top. It was hard but I did it. I have to go to work in a little bit and I really just wanted to call in sick. Wait I own the place Duh. Well if I do then I won't get to see all the people that just come there just to see me. Well I have to start getting ready now. I was just about to get up when I heard a big BANG! I jumped.

"What the hell? You scared me." I yelled at Ricky when he came in. "Sorry" he said in such sarcastic tone. He looks pissed I looked at the clock and back at Ricky I had a few minutes before I had to get ready. So I asked him "What's wrong?" He just looked at me then went into the bathroom on main level. I heard the shower turn on. I knew he didn't want to be bothered at the moment. So I went upstairs to get ready I turned on the shower I looked in the mirror and thought to myself. What's wrong with Ricky he usually talks to me? Oh well I will bug him about it later.

Once I got out of the shower I changed into my uniform and straighten my hair. I brushed my teeth and put on my name tag. Before I went downstairs I grabbed my keys to the house and car. I saw Ricky curled into a ball on the couch watching T.V. I decided to ask him what was wrong but I didn't think it would be the right choice at the moment. So instead I asked him "Hey want to come to the bar with me?" "Umm… No thanks I think I will hang at home for the night I don't feel like going out. "Ok well I will see you when I get home Ricky and if you need to talk I am always here for you and you know where to find me" "Thanks"

With that I left. I got in the car and when to the bar. Once I got there everyone greeted me with happy smiles on their faces. I know a bar is not the best pace to work but to me its fun and I enjoy seeing all the people I grew up with and it's a good way to meet people and its also not just a bar but a restaurant but it's mainly a bar. I go behind the counter to check on everything and talk to Adrian. She didn't look to happy. UGH what is wrong with everyone today. God Madison's not happy because she got kicked out for still being with jack and let me tell you her dad was not happy.

Ok if she doesn't tell me what's wrong I will lose it. "Hey Adrian!" "Hi" she yelled all mad. "What's wrong?" "Nothing I am fine" "No your not" "Ask Ricky he will know" "He wont talk to me. Please just talk to me, we can go in the back" "Ok fine" "Hey Jessica can you work over here for like 5 minutes?" "Yeah" Jessica yelled back. Adrian and I went in the back were no one was. "Ok talk" "Ok so today….

* * *

Flashback

_Adrian was on her way to Life Time (a workout place). She was on the treadmill and listening to music. She was listening to How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday (you should really listen to it its really good song.) Adrian was mumbling the words to the song when something really interesting caught her eye. She turned to see a boy and a girl hugging and kissing. They were cuddling and Adrian didn't like this. You would think she was jealous. But if you saw who it was you would be VERY Ferrous too. _

__

The girl turned out to be the she used to be good friends with. It was Alexis. She didn't really care about that as much as she cared about the boy. The boy was RICKY (bet you didn't see that one coming did you :P). He told her he loved her yesterday. Yeah LOVED. She walked right up to them she saw him grab her butt. She was even was madder then she was before if that was possible.

When she was in sight of both of them. Ricky went wide eye. His jaw touched the floor. Sure Adrian was in a sports bra and booty shorts but that's not why his jaw dropped. Alexis was also wide eye. Adrian just shook her head and told him it was over. She grabbed all her stuff and walked out she wasn't about to let him see her with a tear in her eyes she had too much pride for that. (sorry if that doesn't make cense)

I was SHOCKED I thought Ricky really loved her. Guess not but I am KINDA glade because now he is free. I think. But maybe he will ask me out. But Adrian is my friend and I felt bad for her. Especially since it was her use to be really close friend. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. I was brought back to reality when Adrian called my name. "Wha- oh sorry." I apologize. "It's ok" "Look Adrian I am really sorry I wouldn't expect Ricky to do that." "Its ok. It just wasn't meant to be. Maybe I will find someone better and who really loves me." "Yeah. I hope you do find that special someone" "I hope you do too." We hug and go back to work. I worked like there was nothing wrong and everything went fine after that. I saw Adrian talking with some guy. He was tall scrawny and not the cute but he was making Adrian laugh and she was smiling and that all that counts.

I smiled and went to get a couple of drinks for the couple. There just got engaged and they were really happy with each other I got their drinks, tequila and scotch. I hate the tasted of both these drinks but whatever. The happy couple was talking and just loved being with each other. It was really cute because they were both like 18 or 19. They were young but in love. They usually say that when you get married young it wont last but I had a good feeling with these two. I hope they do stay together.

When I went to get the drink I overheard Adrian talking to the guy. I found out his name was Ben. His dad owned the meat store and he was really rich. Adrian thought that was really cool and she told him stuff about her. I don't like when the employs just sit and talk with the customers but, Adrian just had a rough day and she needed a way to forget about Ricky. So I let it slide just this once.

* * *

I was locking up the bar and I saw Adrian going into Ben's car is was a really nice car. I don't think it was a good idea for her to go home with him but he seems nice and she must really like him. I got into my car and went home. When I got home I called out Ricky's name but there was no response back. I saw a note on the coffee table:

Amy,

I went out for the night. I know Adrain told you what happened so yeah. I don't feel like facing a monster tonight. Bc I know you are like best friends with her and whatever. So yeah whatever I am with Alexis. See ya tomorrow,(maybe)

From,

Ricky

OH MY GOD he called me a MONSTER. And he didn't even spell Adrian's name right. Damn when he gets home he will be in hell of trouble. I stormed upstairs and went on the computer. I looked up Alexis and found out what she looks like. Of course he likes her she is a slut. That slut.

* * *

K hoped you like it I worked REALLY hard on it. Well see all ya' next time. Please Review. =]

~Sammie

End of Flashback.


	6. Chapter 6

An: Hey guys I am kind of not liking this story anymore. But I will continue if you guys want me too. And sorry I haven't been updating my computer is not working and I just got it fixed today. So if you guys still like the story then I will continue. So REVIEW if you want me to continue or not. Please let me know.

Thanks,

Dreamer tonight


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok SO I AM CONTINUING THE STORY. YAY. Hope you like it I worked really hard hope you like it. =] thanks for reviewing.**

Amys P.O.V

I cant believe I am doing this. I am really just sitting here just drinking away the night. At lest I think it is night. I can really tell. I am just sitting on the couch drinking margarita and I think I am on my 8 cup I lost count after 6. Oh well I am waiting for Ricky hopefully I wont pass out before he gets home.

Ok I have a really good feeling its like 6:00am. But I am not for sure. Again I still drinking but now I am watching Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Why? God only knows. I really wanted to close my eyes but I cant. Must stay up to yell at Ricky.

Ok its been like an hour and I am done drinking I had like 16 cups of margarita. Omg I am so tired. I am going to sleep. I woke to a really loud noise like 3 minutes later. I woke up to see Ricky walking , more like stumbling, in the door. Ok what was I going to do when he came home? I asked myself. Oh yeah the monster thing.

I walk right up to Ricky and get in all his face. I was about to say something but the most unexpected thing happened. HE KISSED ME! Ok this may not shock you but it shocks me. And I am not going to remember all of this when I wake up so what hell. I kissed him back. It starts out as a slow kiss but, it gets more heated up. We go to the couch and he lays on top of me. We make out for what seemed like hours. Then he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

A.N~yeah I think you know what happens next.

Amy's P.O.V

I wake up with a MAJOR headache. I was rubbing my head. But then I notice that I don't have cloths on and there is a arm wrapped around my stomach. I look to whom the arm belonged to. I see who it is and I scream. My scream woke up Ricky. He didn't open his eyes. He just closed them really hard. I jumped out of bed and found the closest piece of clothing. It just so happens to be Ricky's shirt. I also found my bra. I put it on really quick along with Ricky's shirt.

Once he opened his eyes it went wider then I have ever seen them! Oh god this is not good. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU IN MY SHIRT?" Ricky screamed. "I don't remember what happened. I am wearing your shirt because I woke up naked. AND NEXT TO YOU!" I answered back. "Do you remembered what happened at all? Anything?" "All I remember is me drinking because you called me a monster. I know its stupid but you are never suppose to call your BEST friend a monster and mean it!" "What are you talking about? I NEVER called you a monster." Uh yes you did! In the note you left me when you went out drinking." "What note?" "Oh my god!" I was so frustrated. I ran downstairs to get the note. Once I got it I ran back up the stairs back into my room. I found Ricky putting on his pants. Thank god he had his boxers on. "Here is the note that you wrote." I handed him the note. He read it over and then looked at me. "I don't remember writing this." "well I found it on the coffee table when I got home." "Ok I am sorry for writing it. Ok?" "Fine whatever" I had to forgive him I mean he is my best friend. Oh god what if I am pregnant? I asked myself. Should I mention this to Ricky? Yeah I think I should.

"Hey Ricky did…..we use…protection?" I hesitate. Then I saw Ricky freeze. Oh I think I shouldn't have asked that. It took a minute for him to responded back. "Uh.. I don't remember" he answered. "I think we did" "Ok" I let a little sigh of relief. We stood there not speaking until his phone rang. I was closest so I picked it up. "Hello?" "Um who is this?" I could tell it was a girl and she was a bitch by the sound of her voice. "Amy. And you are?" I was running away from Ricky tiring my hardest not to laugh. "You don't need to know who I am!" she said ruddily back. "Whatever. What do you want?" I was still running and Ricky was yelling at me. "I want to talk to my boyfriend!" God is a bitch. "Oh you want to talk to your boyfriend. And who might that be?" I had to say that in front of Ricky I could tell he was getting madder and madder. But you know what screw him I am having fun. "RICKY! And why do you have his phone?" Oh perfect time to say this. "I have his phone because he is at my house." I smirked at Ricky. He gave me you-did-not look. "WHY THE FUCK IS HE AT YOUR HOUSE?" There it is. The most famous question every girl ask when there boyfriend is a different girls house. It took all my will power not to laugh. "He is at my house because last night we had dinner and then he proposed to me." I knew I should have never said that. But its what I wanted to happen. Which will never happened. Oh well I am having fun. Right after I said that to her I ran like hell up to my room. She was screaming to talk to Ricky. Ricky was chasing me all around that house.

I hung up the phone and put in my bra and I stopped running so Ricky stopped running too. "If you really want your phone you have to come and get it yourself." I smirked. He looked at me funny. The next thing I knew his had was in my bra. It was a joke he wasn't suppose to really get it. "RICKY!" he got his phone and now it was his turn to smirk. But the next thing he did was even more surprising.

**Hope you liked it!=] PLEASE REVIEW.**

**~Sammie**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey okay I know this is not what you want to see but this is important!

I have major writers block for this story but now I am starting to find more ideas for this. I am still CONTINUING the story its just going to be hard because I'm moving and I have a really hard schedule for school and its just have been really hard. But I have a study hall and I'm going to write about this story during than and I am _**REALLLYYY **_sorry for not updating! Please continue to read this story. I have learned a lot of stuff about writing and I have gotten better at it and I really hope you understand. I am hoping to get it up before the end of the year! When I have winter break or thanks giving break is more and likely when I will update. Again I am _**REALLY**_ sorry! Please still read!

Love,

Dreamer tonight.


	9. I'm Back!

IM BACK! Important Authors note at the end!

* * *

AMY'S POV

HE KISSED ME! Ricky kissed me! I was a little dazed after he pulled away, but when I snapped out of it he was gone? What the hell? Where did he go? I looked around the house for him, but nope! He left. How long was I out of it? No I'm not even going to worry about it. I'm just going to get ready for work.

(Three weeks later)

Okay, so the first few days after Ricky and I had sex were VERY awkward; however it just got to awkward for me and before he left to go out I stopped him to talk about things.

* * *

_Flashback!_

_I was in the kitchen making myself something to eat before Ricky would come in. j_

"_Hey, I'm going out… Alright bye" he said while looking everywhere around the room. I knew he was avoiding eye contact. He was by the front door when I called:_

"_Ricky! Wait!" he came back into the kitchen._

"_Yeah?"_

"_We need to talk."_

"_No we don't."_

"_Yes we do! Now sit." I pointed to a chair. He sad down and I sat next to him/_

"_So?" he looked confused, but I knew that he knew what this conversation is about._

"_So, we need to talk about what happened because I can't take the awkwardness anymore!"_

"_Me neither. Do you just want to act like it never happened? You know just go back to normal? The old Ricky and Amy?"_

"_Yes! That would be a good idea. That all I wanted to talk about. You can go now." I smiled an got up out of my seat to go back to my food that was cooking._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

It felt good to know that we are back to normal. I was getting ready for work. Just as I was walking through the door I turned around and ran straight to the bathroom to throw up. Stupid new sushi restaurant! I knew I would have stomach problems when I was eating it. Sushi and I don't mix, but I couldn't help it! Its just SO good. After I was done I decided I could make it to work. Plus I just hating sitting at home and doing nothing, even though that's what I do all day. But that besides the point. I grabbed my purse that I dropped and left out the door. I got there later then I wanted to, but what can you do? I saw Adrian taking orders at the bar, so I walk over to her.

"Hey!"

"Oh Hi." She gave me a friendly smile.

"Hey, you feeling okay? You kind of look pale." Adrian put her hand on my forehead. I backed away from her just a little bit.

"I'm fine! I just don't feel too good cause of this sushi place I went to last night. And let me tell you me and sushi don't get along yet I still love it!" she laughed and got back to work. I didn't tell her about me and Ricky because it was her EX! I did it with her ex! But I plan on not telling her ever! You know because it never happened. I just have to forget about it. I smiled to myself. To be honest I have been thinking about Ricky a lot since we had sex. I don't know why but he's always on my mind. Its annoying, but the good annoying. Also I am kind of wishing I remember what happened because I want to know why all the girls go for him. Is it only because of his looks? His personality? Or is he good in bed? Do you know? I wouldn't because I don't remember!

"AMY!"

"What?" I looked at Adrian.

"Your spacing out. Are you sure you are okay? Cause I think you should go home and get some rest."

"Trust me I'm fine." I smiled to prove my point. Then Adrian got a disgusted look on her face. What is my smile really that bad? Did I have something in my teeth? Of course I didn't I brushed my teeth before I left and haven't ate since! Geez, I think I am going crazy. You know geez is a funny word! Oh damn there I go, I have to focus!

"What's wrong Adrian?" I finally realized that she wasn't even looking at me. Wow I have a guilty conscience. Silly me.

"Ricky is such a pig! Yesterday I saw him come here with a brunette and now he's with a blond! Cant he just pick a girl to stay with and not lie to them? God that just makes me SO angry! I cant stand guys like him!" Adrian's face was getting red. Oh that cant be good. I turned to look where Ricky was. When I saw him with that girl I couldn't help but feel jealous. Why was I felling jealous? What is wrong with me? Why do I want to walk up to that blond bimbo and punch her? Why do I have all these questions but no answers? Ugh life is difficult! And life is cruel! I mean why do I have to LOVE sushi but get sick from it? I mean really? Why?

"I think that's what I am really going to do!" Adrian said while walking over to Ricky. Wait. What?

"Wait Adrian what are you going to do?" I said while grabbing her arm to pull her back.

" Why do you keep spacing out? I said that I'm going over there to teach Ricky a lesson. You know? Tell the girl what she's in for." Adrian tried walking over there again, but I just grabbed her arm again.

"Wait, maybe the girl doesn't mind? Maybe she knows that its only a one time thing? Maybe she doesn't care?"

"And what girl would want that? No girl just wants a one night stand!"

"Well you never know. Would it make you feel better if I just told Ricky to not come here with girls he's hooking up with?"

"Yeah it would. To be honest I still have feelings for him and I hate seeing with someone else."

"Okay, don't worry I got this." I gave her a smile and made my way over to Ricky. They were laughing and drinking, what looks like beer.

"Hey Ricky, I need to talk to you for a minute." They both stopped laughing and looked up at me. Ricky was giving me a smile while the girl was giving me a death glare. Well I cant blame her I would be mad too if a random girl came up to my date and asked to talk to them.

"Yeah sure." He got up only to be pulled back down.

"Cant you see that we are talking here?" the blond bimbo said. Okay well she wants to play like that, fine.

"Yeah I can. And can you see that I'm trying to ask him something in privet?" oh if looks could kill I would be dead.

"Okay girls no need to start fighting!" he turned to look at the bimbo. "Lexi, it will just be a minute. I'll be right back. Okay?" Whipped much? Haha!

"NO! Ricky let me tell you how a date works. First you pick me. Second you take me to dinner and go to get drinks. Third you pay. Fifth you take me back to my place. Sixth we will see what happens from there. And in that list I don't see you talking to another girl. So I sugest if you want to get any tonight you sit down and tell her to go away!" DAMN! Wow! This girl is crazy! Ricky looks shocked. I cant blame him I'm shocked too! But I could still speak. But Ricky on the other hand look speechless.

"What the HELL is your problem?" I asked.

"You're my problem! Now go fetch us some drinks." she smiled that perfect smile. Oh hell no! she did NOT just say that!

IM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! I honestly didnt know it would take this long to update! it took me a long time to update because I moved to a different state around thanksgiving and i had to switch schools! which was hard because it was in the middle of the year and i was leaving all my friends that i have known forever behind! i didnt get internet until around January but the internet company(i dont know what its called) that we got was VERY slow! like my dad would rent movies off of itunes and it would normally take a few hours but with this internet it took a few DAYS! so we had to switch and it was hard to find a company that would work in the country! and also i had drama with my friends back where i use to live! it was really bad! and to top it off the people where i live now mange to pull me into their drama! it was crazy! and i found out that one of my friends where i live now is talking behind my back about how i decorate my house and how i dont do things right! its been really crazy here and more things have been going on and i wish all the drama would stop! but that will never happen. so i decided to take a break from all this drama and write my stories! and i owe you guys this explaination. i know most of you wont read this but whatever=]

IMPORTANT NEWS ABOUT THE STORY!

i think that the next chapter will be the end! i know sad right? but i am planing on uploading it VERY soon! and this time i will make sure it gets up in a reasonable amount of time! im sorry this is short=[ im sorry again for breaking my promise=/ just a lot of things have been happening and sorry again!

so if YOU want you can review. i understand if you dont want to because i broke my promise=[ but at lest i hope you ENJOYED this chapter=]! it took me hours!

~Dreamertonight


End file.
